1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image transforming apparatus, and more particularly, to an improvement of special effecting process which gives special effects to video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional image transforming apparatus is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,465.
Heretofore, in this type of image transforming apparatus, input video signal is sequentially written in a predetermined area of a frame memory in accordance with write address outputted from a write address generating circuit, and data in the frame memory is read in accordance with read address data inputted from a read address generating circuit, thereby giving a variety of special effects to video signal and transforming the image to display.
Meanwhile, in this type of image transforming apparatus of read address control system, it has been difficult to add random numbers to an arbitrary picture element, and it has not been performed to give, for example, a special effect as if an image bursts radially from one point of a picture.